twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NorthStar MLP/Just a tiny bit early!
Okay, technically this one is a little bit on the early side... But come on, I couldn't hold it back any longer. Personally, I blame Keylime. So. One thousand followers. I could sit here and thank each and every person who helped get me here, but truth be told, I'd probably just end up listing 997 of my followers. The other three are bots. I could take the Smartypants approach and toss out a clever image, but I don't want to copy his style. Instead, I'll just say thank you. Yes, you. Without your support, I would never have made it this far, and certainly not in only half a year. That, I suppose, is the most surprising part. I've only been here six months and it feels like at least two years. Not that I'm complaining, of course- as most of you know, I've done the freeform RP thing for over ten years. This is by far the best community I've been a part of. Sure, there's been drama. I've stepped on some toes and I've had mine stepped on, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I came into this RP only three weeks after being introduced to this show, and I had no idea what to expect. Definitely not this. I never expected to create a character who would surpass anything I've played before. I never thought my most beloved creation would be a talking blue cartographer pony with a penchant for terrorflailing and a love of scorpions. North Star has come a long, long way since I first came up with the character, but he isn't done yet. And you know what? I can't take half the credit for how far he- and I- have come. Without the support of Team Ovation, both past and present members, I couldn't have come this far. Without Luna, Daisy, Smartypants, Alberio and others taking a chance with me, I wouldn't be half the roleplayer I am. Without the likes of Keylime, Terra, Cotton Orange, Voorhooves, Wind Cheer and Ocean Mirror, I wouldn't even be here. But here I am, with a thousand people watching me. Feels good. Feels real good. Even better, I've seen so much raw talent join this group since I first started. Quickdraw, Snapshot, Bolt, Ellie, Flarin and others give me hope that we can make this group twice as good as it was when I joined. That's really all that matters. We're all here to have fun, and have fun we shall. Whether I have a thousand followers or a hundred, I'll keep doing what I do best: trying my hardest to entertain anyone who may be watching. If you're one of my 'regular' RPers? You helped build this house. If you just started following me? I hope I keep you entertained. If you have yet to run a scene with me? What's taking you so long? So this one's to everyone living in the Grand Ovation theater. This one is for Team Ovation, the Pegapals, the Quatermane household and the flower trio alike. This one is for Titania, Luna, Celestia, Cadance and- yes- Chrysalis. For Fluttershy (we're just good friends, I swear), for the other members of the mane six, for Ket and for his poor abused gazebo. Six months. One thousand followers. Let's aim for triple that number. Category:Blog posts